


No Angels

by al_kylic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Potential Abuse Trigger Warning, a lot of this is going to focus on healing, hels voice this fucking sucks, wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_kylic/pseuds/al_kylic
Summary: Hels' got a complicated past. And he works to find his own life away from the events of his origins.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Helsworld Wastelands

It’s strange.

To wake up in a world with nothing but cold stone pillars, jutting out from the destroyed ground, reaching for the skies like they’ve got somewhere else to be.

It’s strange.

To wake up in a world that is supposedly yours, yet so foreign at the same time, and so, so incredibly lonely. 

You snapped awake, and your neck was sore from the position you slept in. The large spike structure overcast its shadow over you, shielded you from the cloudless sky of this hellish world.

With the sun beated down on the weary earth, you opened your eyes to the field of spikes, it’s was all you’ve ever seen. 

It’s was all you’ve ever known.

The ground was dried and dead with cracks. 

Not that it matters to you, you didn’t need water nor food.

It’s one of the benefits of being coreless.

Your name is Helsknight.

And you are Welsknight’s Husk.

You woke up to another day of endlessly wondering the wastelands of Helsworld.

It’s was all you’ve ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20721724
> 
> Decide.


	2. Helsworld Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You traveled to Spawn.

You planned to go to spawn anyways a few days before, might as well go now. 

You were very feebly equipped. Just in a suit of worn and old armor that has definitely seen better days, and could definitely use some polishing. Surprise! You don’t have any of the materials because it’s actually dogshit here.

You’ve been here in Helsworld for almost as long as you remember being alive and like you said… It’s was all you’ve ever known. 

As you approach spawn, the spikes grew more aggressive and hostile, even large than before. With most of them become actual walls that reached all the way to build limits. These cobblestone pillars could block out the sun completely if you stood at the right angle. 

You began to climb down the steep incline of the spawn region, dancing around the lava flowing from the cracks of the cloudless sky itself- burning itself into the blue skies- and flowing down all the way to the exposed jagged bedrock at the bottom of the spawn area. 

This area is well-known to you. You knew it like the back of your hand, though, you would rather much wish you didn’t. 

As you walked along with the spawn region, the pathetic little shack you’ve constructed from fallen cobblestone- what you call your home- comes into render distance. 

You’ve gone out to the wastelands for a change of view, but it turned out to be a waste of time like everything else… There’s nothing else here, as far as you could see back in the wastelands, it was rows and rows of cobblestone spikes. 

You didn’t notice it until now, but the darkness of the night fell upon you without you realizing it. You gulped. Despite the strange lack of mobs in this hellish world, the night is one of the worse experiences. You would often look into the darkness of the surrounding area, and you can’t help but feel this… dreading loneliness. 

But, on the opposite end, you’ve always hated the idea of sleep. Every time you slept, you would have visions of a better world, a world that you are not part of, a world that is not this godforsaken land that Wels had- albeit accidentally, he isn’t even aware of your existence- cursed you to stay in for an eternity. You would see Wels talking to a server admin, negotiating entry into a server, and god- how much you would give to even breathe a gulp of fresh air outside of the hellish world.

Last night, however, you didn’t have one of those visions, and it was the first time in a while where you actually slept undisturbed… However, the position you slept in did cause you some neck pain.

While you “massaged” the back of your neck, and slid down one of the walls of your shack, getting ready to just pass the night. You suddenly hear a sound outside- a footstep, no less- you immediately feel all your hairs stand on its ends. 

You reach for your makeshift sword from a shattered cobblestone pillar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20726634
> 
> Decide.


	3. Helsworld Spawn (Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met a particular player.

You grip onto the handle of your makeshift sword and climb up onto the top of your shack, and you spot a figure facing away from you, with their back against you and zero ideas that you were here. You observe for a moment, the strange new player has white hair tied into a messy rat tail, and equipped with dull red armor. 

In a way, you somehow saw yourself in him. You shake your head away from that thought and readied your jump.

You launch yourself off of the shack and tackle the player from the back. The white-haired man let out a yell of surprise, and you attempted to drive the poorly made stone sword into him, missing him by a long shot. You swing your sword down again, but the player quickly scrambles off of his feet, and quickly switches to creative mode, causing you to swing into the air and falling again. 

You push yourself miserably off of the ground, and you stare at the new player, he seems panicked, with his breaths quick and eyes darting between you and the hellish landscapes of this place. You quickly felt hints of guilt pricking your skin, as you realize that this was another, actual player, and a million thoughts run through your head-- 

Oh my god. It’s an actual player. It’s someone else other than you.

“...Uh. Hello?... Earth to you?” The other player waved his hands in front of you, and you snapped out of it. 

You open your mouth, then close it. Shit. This is your first time talking to someone, much less heard your own voice other than some grunts from falling or the sound of your own breathing. 

“H-hello?” 

You cringe at the hoarseness of your voice, three years of no water or voice usage does that to your throat… Even if you didn’t need to drink it for survival.

The white-haired player also cringed at your voice and quickly scrolled through a long list of his creative inventory to find something and with no time at all, a bottle of water appears from thin air in his hands and he hands it to you.

You quickly grab it, the cool feeling of the delicate glass bottle feels foreign to your hand, yet you know what it is from the memories you’ve shared. You chug it down, your throat instantly feels much better than you’ve ever known. After drinking the entire glass, you flung the bottle against a cobblestone wall and breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“Christ, how long ago was the last time you drank water??” He asked, and you cleared your throat, swallowing. “That was the first time I’ve drunk water, actually.” You say, now with your voice much clearer. You watch as the red eyes of the player widen in disbelief, and sit down next to you, “Never?”

“Yeah.”

You ended up passing the night without much night terrors.

In fact, it was probably one of the most peaceful nights you’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.strawpoll.me/20759455
> 
> Remember.


End file.
